


a lesson in compromise

by Sumi



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 20:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Jessica came to a complete stop when she walked into her apartment that morning. For a moment, Jessica wondered if she walked into another apartment. It wouldn’t be the first time she had done it.





	a lesson in compromise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vorkosigan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorkosigan/gifts).



Jessica came to a complete stop when she walked into her apartment that morning. For a moment, Jessica wondered if she walked into another apartment. It wouldn’t be the first time she had done it. 

After the fog from Jessica’s the shock began to clear, she kicked the door shut with her foot and eyed the hideous monstrosity sitting upon the desk. “What the hell is that?” Jessica asked, the question directed towards Malcolm who hovered in the doorway to the kitchen.

“It’s a Christmas tree, Jessica…”

She rolled her eyes. “Malcolm, I can see it’s a Christmas tree, but what the hell is it doing in my apartment?”

“I thought it would be nice to decorate the office for the holidays,” Malcolm explained in between sips of coffee. “I figured it would brighten up the office a bit.”

The Christmas tree was one of the smallest Jessica had ever laid eyes on, but to her, it might as well of been ten feet tall. It stood out to much and had to go.“The office is also my apartment. I don’t want to wake up to that shitty thing every morning.”

Malcolm sighed, though it didn’t sound like one of defeat. She waited, knowing Malcolm had some kind of counter offer.

“What if I take it back to my apartment when I leave?” he suggested.

“Fine, but if you ever leave it here, I’m throwing it out the window.”


End file.
